buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
Old One
B1 - B3 - A5 - A6 - B8 - A&F1 - B9 The Old Ones were extremely powerful pure-breed demons that dominated Earth eons before humans appeared, during the Primordium Age. History Primordium Age The Old Ones were brought forth from another, more horrific, dimension during the creation of Earth through the Seed of Wonder. They shared the Earth with fellow higher beings which would come to be known as The Powers That Be. The rise of the Old Ones led the Powers to flee this world, while the demons became rulers of vast territories, commanded enormous armies that worshiped them as gods and constantly made war against each other, turning the Earth into their hell. This ancient epoch was known as the Primordium Age, and it is likely that the Primordial Sanskrit language was from this time. Banishment The Old Ones eventually lost their claim over Earth. Some were killed in their own wars, while others either fled or were banished to other dimensions. It was widely believed that the rise of humankind was responsible for the demise of the Old Ones. Those who were killed were placed in sarcophagi which were hidden at the Deeper Well, a hole in the world running between England (in the Cotswolds) and New Zealand. The remains of the Old Ones were supposed to be kept there in order to prevent their resurrection, as not only their corpses but also their essences were trapped. According to the Guardians, the last Old One to walk the Earth was killed with the Scythe, at the Hellmouth that would come to be known as Sunnydale. Other records claimed that the last pure demon to leave Earth infected a human with its blood, creating the first vampire. However, after her resurrection in the modern era, the Old One Illyria implied that vampires already existed during the Primordium Age, suggesting whatever the truth, it was not quite so poetic as that. When Xander tapped into the Old One Maloker's memories, he saw the time of the banishment of the Old Ones at the hands of humans wielding powerful magicks. Fearful of his imprisonment, Maloker sought to raise an army, and so sired the first vampire(s). This may suggest that the banishment of the Old Ones took place over a protracted period of time, during which time the vampire race (and presumably other sorts of half-breeds) widely proliferated. Modern Day The demons that remained on Earth were forced to remain hidden and breed within mortal animals, creating weaker offspring as time went on. However, the legacy of the Old Ones remained not only in the form of the hundreds of demon species, but also in the form of cults that worshiped them, awaiting their return to bring about the destruction of mankind. These included the Order of Aurelius, led by the vampire Master, who tried to open the Sunnydale Hellmouth on several occasions to bring the Old Ones back to Earth. Mortal beings could even take on the physical form of an Old One through a complicated ritual known as the Ascension. They could also be reborn in mortal bodies, killing the hosts in the process; Illyria was resurrected in a human body in 2004. Biology and Powers Though each Old One had a different shape and powers, what they all shared in common was their enormous size. They were also vastly more powerful than even the strongest hybrid demon races that still walk the Earth. The most powerful Old Ones could never be completely destroyed: even if their bodies had perished, their essence lived on, and they could find ways to come back into being. Known Old Ones * Lohesh — Described as a "four winged soul killer", weaker descendants of Lohesh survived until the present day. Around 1200, a sorcerer in the Kastka Vallies above the Urals Ascended to the form of Lohesh. He laid waste to the village within hours. Anyanka was the only known witness to this event, and even hundreds of years later, the disturbing things she saw there stayed with her. * Olvikan — An enormous snake-like demon, Olvikan was killed by a volcano in Hawaii.; human villagers near the volcano site later told stories about the "legend of Olukai". In 1999, the human Richard Wilkins achieved Ascension and became the embodiment of Olvikan, but was soon killed in an explosion by Buffy Summers. * Boluz * Vrill * Neauth * Illyria * Illyria's killers * Arsgomor * Sephrilian * Quor'toth * Maloker — This Old One sired the first vampires before he was sealed in the Deeper Well. Simone Doffler woke him up and let him out of his sarcophagus. His body was destroyed when the new Seed of Wonder took root, but he was able to return through a vague description written in the Vampyr book that caused Dracula to transform into the Old One. =Non Canon= * Azogg-Mon * Laibach of the Abyss — Spike was forced into resurrecting the Master or Laibach would kill Drusilla. * Ky-laag Appearances *"The Harvest" (only mentioned) *"Prophecy Girl" (First apparition) *"The Zeppo" *"Graduation Day, Part Two" *''Ready, Steady ...'' *''The Gateway'' *''All Hell'' *"Reprise" *"Shiny Happy People" (only mentioned) *"A Hole in the World" *"Anywhere But Here" *"Family Reunion" *"The Core" *"New Rules" *''Spike and Dru'' *''Giles: Beyond the Pale'' *''The Dust Waltz'' *''The Blood of Carthage'' Gallery Neauth.jpg|Neauth Mayor-snake.gif|Olvikan Ky-laag.gif|Ky-Laag old ones.jpg|Illyria's death by other Old Ones, according to the crossover with IDW comic "Fallen Angel:Reborn # 1" Illirya.jpg|Illyria baticus.jpg|Baticus boluz.JPG|Boluz vrill.JPG|Vrill azogg mon.jpg|Azogg-Mon hellmouth spawn.jpg|Hellmouth Spawn Illyria crossover.jpg|Illyria according to the crossover Fallen Angel: Reborn. Illyria´s killer symbol 3.png|One of Illyria's killers according to the Fallen Angel: Reborn crossover. Illyria´s killer symbol 2.png|One of Illyria's killers according to the Fallen Angel: Reborn crossover Illyria´s killer symbol 1.png|One of Illyria's killers according to the Fallen Angel: Reborn crossover Old ones in primordium age.jpg|Old Ones in the Primordium Age according to the Fray comic book. arsgomor.JPG|Arsgomor arsgomor as a baby.JPG|Arsgomor turned into a baby by Illyria. Quortotholdone.jpg|Quor'toth Category:Old Ones Category:Demon species Category:Terminology Category:Worshipped entities Category:Major powers